Reveling in Secrets
by Shawkat220
Summary: Amaris Rodriguez is an oridnary young woman who is a janitor at a Museum in Cairo. Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan drag her along to Hamunaptra when they meet Rick O'Connell.. That's all I am going to say. I don't want to spoil it for you. Rick/OC OR Imhotep/OC, you will be able to choose who Amaris ends up with later in the story :). Have fun and R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based of the mummy 1. I do not own any characters except Amaris, Luke(chapter one and maybe later chapters if you want to see more of him.) and Fadila. :) Everything else belongs to the people who made the mummy movies.

Character Info - Oringinal Character (you already know Evelyn, Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, etc.)

Name: Amaris Rodriguez.  
Age: 19- 20  
Sex: Female.  
Appearance: 5f 5 inches, Long wavy black hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. Yes I changed her eye colour, cause being, I chose Amy lee from Evanescence as the "actor" to play her. (She's Hispanic not Egyptian.)

Background:  
Amaris grew into an ordinary teenage girl. That is, Until her parents went missing. Mysteriously Dissappearing. She went abroad to look for them, seeing as she had no other family. She went searching for 2 years when she turned 16, she wound up in Egypt. A lovely woman named Fadila Fair took her in and immediately accepted her as a daughter. Amaris was wary and didn't trust Fadila at first. But as time went on she accepted Fadila as her mother. They shared everything together. Secrets, Clothes, Food, you name it. When a year past, Amaris applied into high school. There she met Jonathan Carnahan. They hit it off and became best of friends. Johnathan was very protective of her and loved her as a sister. Evelyn Carnahan, Johnathan's younger sister, did not like Amaris at first, But grew to love her as well seeing how she was close with her brother. She thought she couldn't be that bad. Best decision she ever made. They became like sisters. Evelyn would do anything for Amaris. Vice versa with Amaris to Evelyn.

4 years later Amaris is 19 years old. About to come upon her 20th birthday. She works at the Cairo museum as a janitor and Evelyn, A librarian.  
When Johnathan finds a mysterious box that pertains to the most famous ancient Egyptian city, Little did Amaris know that dusting shelves would no longer satisfy her need for daily life...

A/N: Okay guys. this is my first Fanfic ever. I know that it may not be good, but I promise that the next one I write will be somewhat better. (Laugh out loud). I'm just getting the feeling of writing stories so bear with me please? :). Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you R&amp;R. Thanks - ShawKat220


	2. Party? Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Amaris was quite the young lady. With her 20th birthday nearing, she had not even thought of planning a party until now. She walked into the library at the Cairo museum, very chipper. Her long wavy black hair in disarray from long hours of cleaning. Evelyn, her best friend noticed her happy face and smiled.

"Oh Amaris I guess you finally realized your birthday is in 3 days."

Amaris looked up and laughed. "I suppose so. Evie i need to have a party, nothing major. It's too late to invite people, but maybe You, John and I could go out for drinks." She gave Evie her special puppy dog eyes. Evie melted at those puppy dog eyes. She always had a soft spot for people who could pull that off. She was about to respond when Jonathan walked in. "Did I just hear the word drinks?" he smiled goofily. Amaris laughed and an arm around his shoulders.

"Yea John, You want to help me celebrate?" Amaris looked up at him, still with puppy dog eyes.

"Celebrate what?" Jonathan asked very curious. Little did he know he was about to be feeling very guilty.

"My birthday?" she hung on the word birthday. John hung his head and groaned 

"Oh, Amaris, I completely forgot. I meant to get you something!" he had a sad look on his face. Amaris giggled and hugged him. "John its okay, I don't need presents. Just come help me celebrate. Heaven Knows I could use a night out." She said as she sighed.

The last month has been hell for Amaris. She kept this to herself regardless of the fact that John and Evie would suppot her no matter what. She just didnt want to burden them with her "unimportant" problems.

A month ago she dated a high society brat named Luke Phillips. Luke was after her for four years, fascinated with her Hispanic culture and accent. He pursued her and charmed her into being his lady. Amaris liked him sure, but she didn't really feel a love connection with him. He treated her well and bought her many gifts, all of which she didn't really need or use.

After weeks of the endless feeling of being trapped, she fell in love with a poor Egyptian man. Same age as her and she ended up having a love affair with him. When Luke caught Amaris and this man kissing, He had the man put in prison and slandered Amaris's name. Calling her a "slut" and other colourful names. Although people didn't believe any of it, it still hurt her. She didn't think he would do such a thing.

... ... ... ... ... ...

When the day was over, Amaris was putting away her cleaning supplies, when she heard a squeaking of shoes. She laughed and turned around. Standing there was none other than Jonathan, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey guess what Amaris?" he pushed her out of the janitors office and back into the library. She looked around and saw Evie smiling. "Guys whats going on?" Amaris was smiling too but was confused. Jonathan reached in his back pocket and pulled out a little golden box. Amaris's smile disappeared and turned into an intrigued expression.

"What is this?" Amaris took it in her hands and looked at it carefully. Evie sat beside her quickly and turned it. The box opened up into a star like shape, and Amaris grew very curious. Inside was a piece of old paper. Amaris pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Wow! It looks like a map of some sort." Evie knew she was smarter then what people would have guessed. "Yes, indeed it is. Amaris, do you know of Hamunaptra?"

Amaris shook her head. "No, but I want to now." She exclaimed.

.. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Evelyn took the box to the curator. "you see the cartouche there, that's the official royal seal of king Seti the first I"m sure." Evie was so excited, it made Amaris smile. Amaris too loved history, whether it was ancient or more recent. She never cared to study much of it but Amaris though it was very interesting. Jonathan was excited too, but for a very different reason.

"okay two questions. Who the hell was Seti and was he rich?" Amaris rolled her eyes and giggled. Though Mr. Bey the curator didn't seem as amused. Evie continued. "he was the second Pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty. Said to have been the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." She smiled proudly. Jonathan sighed happily and chuckled. "I think I like this fellow." Amaris was fiddling with the box. It was so mysteriously beautiful, she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Her concentration was broken when John and Evie cried out in disappointment because the curator burned the map. She didn't see the whole situation so she doesn't know if it was done on purpose or not. John and Evie were upset, but Amaris knew that wouldn't stop them.


End file.
